


dribbling drabbles

by wingsaloof



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short assortment of short stories featuring everyone's favorite basketball lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dribbling drabbles

**01 - explosive - AoKuro**

He was not only a shadow, but also a bomber.  
If Kuroko had to describe his partner in a word, it'd be "explosive". Aomine was a real bomb. He's not even talking about his basketball style, which could be also described as such, though.  
It's his personality. Loud, rude, exaggerated.  
And if Aomine is a bomb, then his feelings are the wick.  
Anger, sadness, frustration. All of these feelings are hidden and piling up inside. Soon, it'll be too much, and he'll blow.  
His bomber was ready to hold him tight and disintegrate together with the bomb when the time comes.

**02 - wrong - HimuKaga**

When we were little, you always liked to climb trees, sit on a branch and start bragging that someday you would be that big and stand at the top of the world.  
Of course, you didn't got that big, but you're still taller than me. That time feels so distant now, but I can remember your eyes looking down at me.  
At that time, I laughed about your delusions.  
But now, for me, seeing you stand at that podium, it really feels like you're on the top of the world.  
I was wrong.  
I wish I had realized this sooner.

**03 - pink - AoMomo**

Pink always surrounded him, but it was his least favorite color.  
Blue was way cooler. Pink hurt his eyes.  
Maybe someone liked to prank with him, though, because he could see pink everywhere.  
In the irritant chirp of the birds. In some ugly flowers he saw earlier. In the smile of the kid playing basketball on the court. Everything that would resemble happiness to another person, reeked of pink near him, and he hated it.  
And he tried, but he couldn't see any other color, as if his eyes had a problem.  
Pink was also the color of her hair.

**04 - summer - NijiHai**

"You look fresh out of a trashcan."  
"Thanks to you."  
"You needed a lesson."  
"I'll give you a lesson next time."  
"Hey, is this how you talk with your senior?"  
"Quit it, it has been years since we graduated!"  
"... Summer is almost over, eh?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're going back tomorrow."  
"Yeah."  
"Are you going to return for winter break?"  
"Dunno."  
"If another year passes without you showing your face around, I'll beat you to a pulp."  
"You'll already do it anyway. And the travel's expensive, y'know."  
"I'll pay it for you."  
"Quit it, Shuzo."  
"I love you, bastard."  
"Yeah. Same here."

**05 - quit - AoKise**

For Kise, Aomine had always been out of reach.  
Like the sun shining away on a summer afternoon, or the stars gleaming brightly during autumn.  
Almost like a God, if he dared say so. His admiration had risen to such levels, after all.  
To say that catch up with him was a dream, it wouldn't be a lie.  
But everything in life changes.  
Kise wish things didn't had to be like that, but it was the only option left.  
Not only for himself, but also for his team.  
‘If I'm admiring, I can’t surpass.’  
“That’s why I’ll quit admiring you.”

**06 - outsider - KagaKuro**

Every day, two unusual customers drop by here.  
I know it’s not correct to talk like this, but I can’t help it.  
One of them is extremely tall. And I can’t believe how one person can eat that amount of hamburgers. It’s insane.  
In the other hand, his friend looks normal, except for his blue hair and how no one except me seems to notice him. They always sit together, talk and laugh for a while.  
Although they’re weird, I can’t help but think how cute it is when they hold hands under the table when they think nobody’s looking.

**07 - bicycle - TakaMido**

“Shin-chan, do you know how to ride a bicycle?”  
This question has been in my head for a while now. Even though his luck is ridiculously good, he has lost to me a few times. Then why haven't you pedaled this those times?!  
No answer from Midorima. Is this guy serious? Does he really doesn't knows how to bike?  
“Do you want me to teach you?”  
“Of course I know how to ride a bicycle! Stop asking such foolish questions, Takao.”  
Well, if it’s in exchange for that cute face he just made, I don’t mind carrying him every day.

**08 - enough - AkaFuri**

“I don’t feel like I’m suited to be by your side.”  
The words came out of Furihata’s mouth like a cold breath in the middle of winter. Fingers twirling, legs trembling. A lifetime’s courage gathered to make that confession to his boyfriend.   
“I’m not of your social standing, neither my education has been anywhere close to yours. I’m not as polite or have the same confidence as you…”  
“But you love me, don’t you? That’s what you told me.”  
“… Yes…”  
“Then only this is fine. You don’t need anything else besides your feelings, Kouki.”  
“Akashi-kun…”  
“I love you too.”

**09 - cookies - GoM**

Kise had a smile on his face and tears on his eyes.  
Midorima had become greener than his own hair.  
Aomine choked, even though he was used to it.  
Murasakibara had to drink three huge bottles of water.  
Akashi gracefully locked himself in his bathroom that night.  
Kuroko didn't ate anything for a few days after that.  
Momoi went home with an empty bag and the thought of maybe baking more cookies for her friends tomorrow.  
And after hearing about this, Kagami started fearing the only person who could knock down the whole Generation of Miracles without lifting a single finger.

**10 - idol hell - Shuutoku (ft. Love Live! School Idol Festival)**

There’s an unspoken rule inside Shuutoku’s basketball team.  
Never disturb Miyaji when he’s  playing on his cellphone.  
He was addicted to some kind of rhythm card game, almost to the point of being ridiculous, but no one had the courage to say it out loud.  
Once someone heard a scream coming from the locker room. Everyone runned to find Miyaji kneeling, yelling “soldier game”. No one texted or called him anymore, otherwise they’d get pineapples stuck in unconfortable places, according to his threats.  
Ootsubo and Kimura are looking for a way to take his cellphone away when he’s not looking.


End file.
